


Imbi Menel Cemenyë menë Ráno tië

by SheenaRogers



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Human, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Immortals, Love, M/M, POV Third Person, Romantic Soulmates, True Love, natsunao
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: El reino de Iwatobi era pequeño, pero próspero. Los reyes tenían un único hijo, el príncipe Nao. Él tenía cuanto podía desear, pero estaba siempre triste y taciturno. Hasta que Natsuya, un jovenzuelo de tan solo trece años, llegó al palacio un día de verano.





	Imbi Menel Cemenyë menë Ráno tië

**Author's Note:**

> Fantasy AU. Muy basado en el mundo de Tolkien. Inspirado por este fanart de donguris en tumblr: http://donguris.tumblr.com/post/180458097108/makoharu-sourin-natsunao-bookmark-designs.
> 
> Significado del título en quenya (uno de los idiomas élficos de Tolkien): "ente la tierra y el cielo discurre el sendero de la luna".
> 
> Disclaimer: Free y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoto Animation. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

El reino de Iwatobi era pequeño, pero próspero. Un reducido país situado junto al mar, por el cual el pueblo de los elfos había arribado muchos, muchísimos siglos atrás. Antes incluso de que los hombres comenzaran a poblar el continente; antes de que establecieran sus fronteras, forjaran sus alianzas y se multiplicaran hasta sobrepasarles en número. Los elfos, quienes vivían eternamente a ojos de los mortales, a menos que la enfermedad se adueñase de su cuerpo, o un gran pesar de su alma, o la acción de la espada o la flecha interrumpiera el curso natural de su longeva existencia, coexistían en paz con los hombres desde hacía generaciones. En el pasado habían quedado las guerras por sus diferencias, en un pasado sangriento que estaba tan muerto y enterrado como los protagonistas de las canciones que habían vivido aquellos días.

Iwatobi se regía por la autoridad de sus sabios monarcas, el rey y la reina de la casa de Serizawa, queridos y apreciados por todos, puesto que sus decisiones habían traído largas décadas de paz al reino. Los reyes tenían un único hijo, el príncipe Nao, de quien a menudo se decía que lo habían elegido los dioses para representar en él todas las cualidades de su pueblo. Era alto y esbelto, con una figura delicada y estilizada, pero también firme. Sus largos cabellos grises parecían hebras de rayos de luna, refulgentes como plata pulida, con destellos azulados cuando los reflejaba el sol. Azules eran también sus ojos, almendrados, tranquilos como un remanso de aguas en calma, inteligentes como los de un felino. Dotaban de vida a un rostro tan equilibrado como el resto de su cuerpo, de piel pálida y cremosa como la nata con la que los cocineros del palacio coronaban sus más exquisitas creaciones. El príncipe vestía siempre túnicas blancas y mantos grises, violetas o azules, que ondeaban tras de sí como las olas mecidas por un suave viento, aunque no soplara una brizna de aire, lo que acentuaba aún más su aspecto etéreo y divino.

El joven era el orgullo de su nación y, aunque todavía quedaba mucho tiempo para que ocupase el lugar que le correspondía en el trono, su pueblo le adoraba y tenía la convicción de que sería un gran líder. Sin embargo, esto no siempre fue así. Durante los primeros años de vida del heredero, habían estado muy preocupados por su bienestar, empezando por sus propios padres. Lo que sucedía era que el muchacho estaba siempre taciturno, triste, como en otro mundo. Algunos decían que los dioses, aquellos que tanto habían intervenido en su existencia, le reclamaban para sí; por eso siempre parecía estar ausente. El príncipe tenía cuanto podía desear, incluido el inconmensurable amor de sus progenitores y el cariño de todo el reino, pero parecía que la felicidad era esquiva para con él, como si estuviera condenado a una perpetua desolación.

Hasta que, finalmente, la reina se dio cuenta de lo único que le faltaba a su hijo: compañía. Estaba arropado por sus padres, por sus tutores y maestros, que ponían a su disposición todo el conocimiento y la ciencia de su raza; el jovencito Nao adoraba estudiar y pasaba sus días entre libros, absorbiendo todas las enseñanzas que pudieran brindarle: idiomas, cultura, religión, poesía, matemáticas… cualquier ciencia era de su interés. Pero por lo demás, estaba completamente solo. No tenía a nadie con quien compartir todo aquello, con quien pasar su tiempo, con quien jugar o hablar, con quien simplemente comportarse como alguien de su edad. Dada su gran longevidad, los elfos no tenían premura en concebir a su descendencia, por lo que niños y jóvenes eran algo escaso entre ellos. Era habitual que la mayoría creciera tan solo rodeado de adultos. Por tanto, no había en toda la corte o fuera de ella nadie que pudiera acompañar al príncipe durante sus días de crecimiento. Parecía, realmente, destinado a la soledad hasta alcanzar la edad adulta.

Sucedía que, pese a las buenas relaciones entre ambos, elfos y hombres vivían bastante distanciados por este hecho. Largo tiempo atrás los primeros habían aprendido que el dolor de ver envejecer y morir a sus amigos era demasiado intenso; así como los segundos llegaban a experimentar un terrible sufrimiento por lo limitado de su existencia. Poco a poco se fueron separando, por el bien de las dos razas. No obstante, en recuerdo de las alianzas de días pasados y en señal de la amistad que los unía, los monarcas de Iwatobi aún mantenían una guardia de hombres para su protección, más ceremonial que otra cosa, ya que no se producían verdaderos conflictos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Justo en aquellos días, se dio la ocasión de incorporar nuevos soldados a este servicio, pues algunos de los más veteranos se retiraban ya, cansados y encanecidos, habiendo cumplido sobradamente con su tarea. De este modo fue como Natsuya, un jovenzuelo de tan solo trece años, llegó al palacio un día de verano, casi como anunciándolo con su propio nombre. Pertenecía a la familia Kirishima, una estirpe de guerreros conocida dentro y fuera de las fronteras; su propio padre había marchado al otro mundo ejerciendo su deber. Cuando el muchacho se presentó al puesto, algunos cometieron el error de tomarle por un escudero o un paje; pronto quedó claro que no debían subestimarle. No solo era un excelente espadachín, sino que además era inteligente, sagaz como ninguno, observador y perspicaz. Tenía todas las cualidades de un perfecto guardaespaldas y, pese a su corta edad, pronto fue respetado por todos dentro del cuerpo de la guardia.

Así, los caminos del abatido príncipe y del audaz caballero se cruzaron. Natsuya parecía el elegido para mitigar la soledad del heredero: una vez que se conocieron, no volvieron a separarse. Iban juntos a todas partes: recorrían el palacio y sus alrededores, a veces jugando, a veces conversando; estudiaban los libros que a Nao tanto le apasionaban, realizaban todo tipo de actividades mientras los lazos entre ellos se estrechaban más y más. Nadie en la corte hubiera podido prever que esto sucedería, ya que sus personalidades eran tan distintas como la noche y el día. Sólo ellos sabían ver que tenían muchas más cosas en común de lo que a simple vista pudiera parecer. Como si realmente estuvieran destinados a encontrarse. Con el tiempo, Natsuya se convirtió en el guardia personal de Nao y juró por su propia vida protegerle de todo mal, mientras que el príncipe elfo le prometió a cambio que siempre contaría con su amistad y con su favor, y el del reino.

Pasaron los años; la sombra que pesaba sobre el hijo de los reyes pareció desaparecer y el reino entero se regocijó de que hubiera encontrado al fin la felicidad, aunque fuera en algo tan inusual como la hermandad con un hombre mortal. El futuro monarca seguía rodeado de esa aura soñadora y casi mística, algo que se consideraba una bendición, al creerse que se encontraba más cerca de los dioses que ningún otro de su raza. Solo cuando estaba con Natsuya parecía tener de nuevo los pies en la tierra. Solo él parecía capaz de hacerle bajar de esas esferas superiores a las que nadie más tenía acceso.

El reino de Iwatobi continuó prosperando y viviendo en una tranquila paz, en tanto el príncipe alcanzaba la madurez y su guardaespaldas se convertía en un apuesto joven de veinte años. Si bien su rostro aún mostraba cierto matiz aniñado, su cuerpo pertenecía sin ninguna duda a un hombre: fuerte y atlético, como resultado de sus estrictos entrenamientos. Tenía una piel ligeramente tostada que le daba el aspecto de estar siempre bañado por el sol, como una reliquia dorada ante las llamas. Los cabellos castaños y rebeldes no se dejaban domar y el soldado tenía la mala costumbre de desordenarlos aún más cada vez que se quitaba el casco. Hasta sus ojos reflejaban calidez: un color avellana vivaracho y despierto, como cuando era niño. Caminaba orgullosamente por los pasillos portando su armadura de bronce bruñido, un obsequio de su príncipe, regalando su sonrisa a cuantos se cruzaban con él, un gesto radiante que hacía bailar los corazones en el pecho de quienes lo recibían.

Entonces, llegó el momento en que el caballero tuvo que partir a las guerras extranjeras. El sultán Rin del reino de Samezuka, sus vecinos al sur del continente, solicitaba su ayuda para sofocar la rebelión que se había fraguado en su contra. Los reyes de Iwatobi no comprometerían a su pueblo en una lucha civil, pues rechazaban todas las formas de violencia, pero no impedirían que los hombres que vivían en su territorio acudieran voluntarios a ayudar. Natsuya no podía por menos que sentir que era su deber, al igual que lo había sido el de su padre, muchos años atrás.

Muy amarga fue la partida y muy dolorosa la separación del príncipe y su camarada. Ese día, en los puertos, un cielo claro y un mar en calma auguraban un floreciente porvenir. Sin embargo, ni siquiera el cielo despejado era tan azul como los ojos de Nao, brillantes después de verter todas sus lágrimas. Juntó su frente con la de Natsuya, oyendo sin escuchar sus promesas de regresar sano y salvo antes de que se diera cuenta. En verdad ¿qué eran unos meses, o unos años, para un elfo? Apenas un suspiro, pero el príncipe sabía que contaría todos y cada uno de aquellos días.

\- No es probable que entremos en batalla; el sultán no desea derramar la sangre de su propio pueblo – explicó el soldado, tratando de tranquilizarle – Nos llama más bien para tener los números de su parte, como advertencia, pero es el último que desea una guerra civil. Aún tiene esperanza de encontrar una solución pacífica. Si es así, volveremos a casa dentro de muy poco, sin tan siquiera desenvainar la espada.

\- De lo contrario, tendréis que luchar. Y quizá no volvamos a vernos de nuevo – puntualizó el elfo.

Natsuya sentía escalofríos cuando el príncipe hablaba así: en ese tono casi profético, como si los dioses le hubieran comunicado a él y solo a él algo que los demás ignoraban, como si supiera algo que le estaba prohibido revelar. Pero no, no podía dar crédito a ese sentimiento de mal augurio. Si tenía que pelear, confiaba en su gran habilidad para salir con vida y regresar allí, a su hogar. Con Nao. El lugar al que pertenecía.

Con su partida, un cielo de nubes negras pareció volver a cernirse sobre el heredero de Serizawa. Como antaño, se convirtió en un ente melancólico, lleno de tristeza. Esto atormentaba especialmente a sus progenitores, que pensaban que su mal se había curado para siempre. Los reyes creían que su amistad con el muchacho le había salvado en su infancia, cuando era más vulnerable; estaban convencidos de que su hijo habría olvidado la importancia de este vínculo. Lo que no esperaban era que, por el contrario, se hubiera fortalecido. La reina, sabiamente, le señaló a su esposo que ya no había nada que pudieran hacer. Y ambos se resignaron, pues sabían que su hijo inevitablemente sufriría, cuando llegara el momento de decir adiós para siempre a su compañero mortal.

Durante la ausencia de su guardaespaldas, el príncipe se refugió de nuevo en sus libros, en sus prácticas de arquería (era un excelente tirador, aunque con reticencia había aceptado aprender el uso de un arma porque detestaba la violencia) y en sus visitas al santuario de la montaña. Este lugar era el único donde realmente podía disfrutar de intimidad, ya que se trataba del espacio donde había recibido las bendiciones el día de su nacimiento, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, y muy pocos tenían acceso a él. Cerca del santuario había una pequeña laguna de aguas siempre templadas, donde acudía muy a menudo.

En esta pequeña piscina natural se hallaba una noche el elfo, diez meses después de la partida de los navíos. Su largo cabello grisáceo estaba recogido para evitar mojarse con el agua, aunque algunos mechones rebeldes escapaban para descansar sobre la superficie espejada del lago. Su nuca, blanca y tersa, daba paso a la curva de los hombros, ahora tensos, como si soportasen un gran peso. Su piel estaba más pálida que nunca; su aspecto general reflejaba fragilidad, como si se estuviera rompiendo poco a poco desde el interior.

Así lo vio Natsuya por primera vez después de todo ese tiempo. Se encontraba agotado, exhausto tras la larga marcha desde Samezuka, pero se había negado a descansar. Dejando atrás a su compañía, continuó su avance a través del desierto, infatigable, porque no podía demorarse ni un día más en regresar a su lado. Los rayos de luna lanzaron destellos como agujas de plata cuando Nao se volvió para mirarle, para encontrarse con que sus ruegos habían sido escuchados.

Despacio, como suceden las cosas en los sueños. Así emergió el príncipe de las aguas, con ríos cristalinos recorriendo su cuerpo como los hilos transparentes de una red que le cubriese; así llegó hasta el fatigado soldado, sus pasos susurrantes sobre la hierba mullida. Así le ayudó a despojarse de la armadura, al mismo tiempo que de sus pesares y su dolor; así lo condujo tomándole la mano, apenas rozando las yemas de sus dedos, hasta las aguas templadas, que curarían su extenuado cuerpo y su alma entumecida. Así sus manos se perdieron en las líneas de su cuerpo, en la curva de su garganta, en las recientes marcas allí donde había recibido un golpe o una contusión, señaladas en oscuro sobre la piel broncínea. Despacio; así pasó aquella noche, llena de ternura y sentimiento, pues un gran amor se había despertado entre ellos hacía mucho tiempo.

Sentados en la orilla, Natsuya trenzaba el cabello de Nao, desparramado sobre la hierba húmeda, con una delicadeza infinita que parecería impropia de un hombre de armas. Era suave, con reflejos violáceos a la luz de la luna, y se le escurría entre los dedos como plata líquida. Después lo abrazó con fuerza, algo que durante meses solo había podido hacer en su imaginación, hundiendo la nariz en su pelo, seguro de que sería capaz de sentir los furiosos latidos de su corazón traspasando su pecho, retumbando en su espalda. Nao sonreía a la noche, a nada en particular, su espíritu por fin reconfortado, sereno al comprender que no podía vivir sin él.

¿Cuánto más podría durar esa paz para ellos, destinados a separarse por mucho que quisieran impedirlo?

Por fortuna, los dioses tuvieron a bien regalarles dos décadas de ininterrumpida felicidad. Cada vez que el guerrero partía a la batalla, se lo devolvían a su príncipe sano y salvo. Más cansado, con nuevas cicatrices, pero siempre regresaba a la laguna del santuario donde éste le esperaba, con el corazón rebosante de su amor por él.

No obstante, cuando el rostro de Natsuya ya comenzaba a estar más curtido y sus sienes a peinar hilos argénteos, el caballero se sorprendía pensando: «debería marcharme antes de que deje de reconocerme; dentro de poco me mirará y verá en mí a un extraño anciano». Por su parte, el elfo rezaba: «oh, dioses, ¿por qué ha de ser así? Con gusto le regalaría la mitad de vida si con ello pudiera igualar la longitud de nuestra existencia. Por favor, atended este único ruego». Pero los dioses, por cuanto más amaban al heredero, no podían hacer realidad esta petición, porque ni siquiera su infinito poder era capaz de cambiar el curso natural de las cosas que habían sido establecidas por otros entes más antiguos y poderosos que ellos, en el momento de la creación.

Comenzó entonces a descender el ocaso sobre el rey y la reina; el tiempo de su existencia estaba llegando a su fin. Simplemente lo sabían, como sabía todo elfo cuándo había vivido suficiente. Se decía que los dioses poseían un palacio entre las nubes, más allá de las estrellas, donde las almas cansadas encontraban consuelo después de su larga vida en la tierra. Hacia allí partieron los monarcas, con las bendiciones de todo su pueblo, mas no los acompañó su tristeza, pues así era como tenía que ser. Y el príncipe por fin subió al trono y todos se regocijaron, pues nuevos y esplendorosos días estaban por venir para el reino de Iwatobi.

Sin embargo, estos días parecían no llegar para él. De nuevo sus súbditos temieron por su bienestar y, esta vez, muchos realmente creían que sucumbiría a la desesperanza y que no tardaría mucho en seguir el camino de sus progenitores. Porque su protector acudía cada vez con más frecuencia al reclamo de la batalla, a pesar de que el monarca le rogaba que no lo hiciera, puesto que ya no era tan joven como antes, ni sus reflejos tan agudos. Pero Natsuya siempre marchaba el primero, alejándose cada vez más del corazón de Nao y cediendo espacio en el suyo propio para el miedo. «¿Qué importa si muero?» se decía. «Le he dado toda mi vida, pero para él estos días no serán más que un sueño de juventud, un recuerdo hermoso empapado de nostalgia mucho después de que se agote mi tiempo». Cada mañana, al despertar, le embargaba la angustia al pensar que le quedaba un día menos para estar a su lado. No podía soportar la idea de la despedida.

El rey también pensaba en ello. ¿Cómo afrontaría el inevitable momento? Ni siquiera cuando llegó logró descubrirlo. Porque no habría despedida. Al final, sus temores se habían hecho realidad: Natsuya nunca regresó de su última expedición. Los soldados le perdieron de vista durante la batalla; en vano trataron de buscarle tras ella, pero no pudieron encontrarlo. No estaba entre los cadáveres, ni se contaba entre los prisioneros. Había desaparecido, como si se desvaneciese, como si se hubiera fundido con un rayo de sol. Al menos, así lo veía Nao en su imaginación, reacio a creer que hubiera muerto sin más, convencido de que tras ello estaba la mano de los dioses.

Muchos días, noches, meses y años lloró el rey su pérdida. Hasta el pueblo se estremeció por la desaparición del valiente guerrero, el único responsable de la felicidad de su gobernante. Quien logró sobreponerse a duras penas, si bien tan solo por la necesidad que de él tenían sus súbditos. Una parte de su espíritu se había ido también junto al malogrado guardia. Ya nunca más acudió a la laguna del santuario, pues los recuerdos de los momentos allí vividos eran demasiado intensos, a la par que los más preciados para él. Se convirtió en una sombra de lo que fuera: su presencia antaño etérea se había desvanecido, dejando paso a un ser casi espectral. Abandonó sus acostumbradas vestiduras y desde entonces sus ropajes siempre fueron blancos, el color del luto. Una costumbre más propia de hombres que de elfos, pues éstos tenían un concepto distinto de la vida y de la muerte.

Cuando sus lágrimas se habían agotado hacía tiempo y ni siquiera recordaba cuántas décadas habían pasado desde aquel trágico día, el rey tuvo el inusual deseo de volver al santuario una vez más. Era invierno y la nieve lo cubría todo: el tejadillo de la pequeña construcción, las ramas desnudas de los árboles, el camino de baldosas que conducía hasta la laguna. La hierba verde se encontraba alfombrada de un blanco tan refulgente y tan puro como las túnicas y el manto del elfo. Tan solo el cristalino espejo del agua se veía inmaculado, pues su calidez derretía cualquier copo de nieve que se atreviera a posarse en su superficie. Nao contempló este bello paisaje como si le fuera ajeno, incapaz de conmoverse como antaño ante la naturaleza hermosa que siempre le había cautivado.

Así y todo, se despojó de sus ropas y se introdujo en el agua. Extrañaba la presencia de Natsuya a su lado; sin él, hasta parecía fría. Sin darse cuenta, sumergido en los recuerdos del pasado, se fue adormeciendo hasta que fue incapaz de mantener los párpados abiertos y perdió por completo la consciencia. No soñó con nada. Simplemente se dejó llevar, hacia un lugar donde no había pena ni añoranza ni pesadumbre. Quizá los dioses le habían concedido al fin la tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba. Pero también habían plantado una duda en su corazón: ¿deseaba realmente la paz del olvido?

¡Jamás! No quería olvidar a Natsuya, por nada del mundo. Aunque su alma lastimada nunca se llegase a recuperar, aunque lo echara de menos durante toda la eternidad, no quería olvidar que alguna vez se amaron. Eso sería aún más doloroso que la pérdida.

Acuciado por este sentimiento, el rey despertó de golpe. Aturdido, sin poder reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. A primera vista, todo parecía igual. Salvo una extraña inquietud cuyo origen no lograba descifrar. Hasta que, despacio, muy despacio, se volvió hacia la orilla para encontrar, por fin, su salvación.

Como si no hubiera pasado un solo día desde su partida, Natsuya le ofrecía la mano para ayudarle a salir del agua. El elfo la tomó, maravillado ante el milagro que se presentaba ante sus ojos, convencido de que aún estaba soñando. Pero la mano del soldado era fuerte y firme como siempre, igual de cálida, rugosa y áspera. Cuando estuvo de pie en la nieve, cubrió al monarca con su manto y éste se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba su armadura de bronce, sino una túnica parecida a la suya. Sus ojos castaños reflejaban una inmensa dulzura y eran tan vivarachos como cuando lo conoció, siendo solo un muchacho. Envolvió a Nao en su abrazo y ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo, embargados por la felicidad de estar juntos de nuevo. Solo cuando sus corazones hubieron recordado cómo latir en sintonía y se hubieron convencido de que aquello era real, se atrevieron a romper el silencio.

\- ¿Cómo…? ¿Son los dioses quienes te han devuelto a mí?

\- Lo desconozco. No puedo recordar nada, salvo la certeza de que aún no había llegado mi hora.

\- Quizá ellos te lo comunicaron, porque tenían otros planes para ti.

\- Dioses, ¿cuántos años han pasado? Te he dejado solo tanto tiempo…

\- No importa. Ya no importa nada de eso. Pues no tendremos que separarnos de nuevo.

El soldado reconoció esa forma de hablar, ese tono casi profético que empleaba su príncipe al afirmar algo que solo él sabía. Y no entendía cómo, pero también estaba seguro de ello. De su espíritu había desaparecido todo rastro de miedo. Solo había amor, puro y rebosante. Gracias a ello, Natsuya comprendía ahora por qué estaba allí.

\- Tu amor me ha salvado – manifestó, con honda convicción – Estoy seguro de ello.

En efecto, bien pudiera ser así. Nunca lo supieron; sin embargo, no cabía duda de que algo divino estaba detrás de tal prodigio. Tan solo en los más antiguos poemas y canciones sucedían tales cosas, y tampoco en éstos se encontraba una explicación clara a los misteriosos designios reservados para sus héroes. Sea como fuere, hubo gran júbilo en el reino cuando se conocieron las nuevas. Su monarca volvía a sonreír; el pueblo se maravillaba de que su abnegación y fidelidad hubieran sido recompensadas. Su aprecio por él creció en gran medida, así como por el hombre que había ganado su corazón, entretejiendo con el suyo su destino.

Durante muchos, muchos años, Nao gobernó a su pueblo con la misma sabiduría con que lo hicieran antes sus progenitores, e Iwatobi prosperó aún más bajo su mandato. Siempre a su lado, Natsuya continuó cuidando de su bienestar, sin acusar el paso del tiempo y sin envejecer un solo día. Nunca más volvió a marcharse, dejando las guerras para otros, a los cuales instruía en el arte militar gracias a su vasto conocimiento y experiencia.

El final de su historia se pierde en los sinuosos senderos de los siglos venideros. No obstante, se suele decir que los cuentos no versan sobre los días felices, sino que tratan de los más difíciles. Por eso, tal vez sea un mensaje esperanzador que nada más se haya escrito sobre ellos.


End file.
